


Strangely Pleasant

by FriendLey



Series: Five Years With You [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Family, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Nebula learning to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Family could be like this too, Nebula learned—giant trees and ugly sweaters, a collection of dead leaves and flowers stored in a box, birthday cakes and candles, turkey and thank yous.





	Strangely Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallerby394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallerby394/gifts).



> This takes place a few months after Tony returns from Titan. 
> 
> For Wallerby394 who asked for a Nebula & Morgan fanfic. 
> 
> This isn't Pepperony but it happens within those five years that I decided to simply include it in the series.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?” The chatter around the dining table slowly faded as everyone turned to their host.

Tony flashed them all a smile and said, “Good evening. First of all, I’d like to thank everyone who came tonight—”

"It's not like we had a choice,” Rocket cut in, rolling his eyes. He addressed the rest of the guests around him, namely Nebula, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Carol, Rhodey, Thor, Steve, and a teenaged kid he didn’t know the name of. “My ship had a bomb in it and it would start a countdown every time I started the engine. The only thing deactivating it was his fingerprint.”

“You blackmailed him into coming to your party?” Bruce asked Tony.

“It’s not blackmail when the bomb’s a dud,” said Tony, “Besides, it was the only way I could get these two to stay.” He flashed Rocket a smug smile. “May I continue?”

Rocket motioned with his hand (or maybe it was a paw) that he could.

"As I was saying, I know it hasn’t really been a time to be thankful given all that’s happened…” They all knew exactly what Tony meant by that, the memory of the battle and the ashes were still clear in their minds. “But it’s Thanksgiving. And… if we don’t do this, then _he_ wins. And I don’t want him to win anymore than he’s already had, so…” Tony cleared his throat and tried to sound a little bit more enthusiastic, “Anyway, this is Nebula and Rocket's first Thanksgiving.”

Tony turned to the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy and explained, “Thanksgiving is this national holiday where we're all required by law to say something we're grateful for. So before we eat, we each get a turn and say the beginning phrase 'I'm grateful for...’ And you say something you're grateful for. Got it?”

Before Rocket and Nebula could say that they got it, Tony resumed, “I'll start. I'm grateful for my wife and my kids. Plural because I got a little one on the way,” he spared a soft smile at his pregnant wife, “that teenager over there that's currently stealing skin off that turkey, yeah, I’m talking to you. Stop that, Harley, would it kill you to wait a little? And also, to the Blue Meanie and Rocket Scientist over here. I gotta say, I’ve enjoyed teaching you two the Earthly ropes like a real father would.”

“Can you hurry it up a little?” Harley asked, licking the turkey off his fingers.

“I’m done. Nebula, would you like to go next?”

Nebula glanced around at the faces that were suddenly all fixed on her and then back to Tony who was nodding at her encouragingly.

“Um…”

“You could say anything. Like, ‘I’m grateful for extra memory space’ or whatever.”

“I am grateful for,” Nebula started slowly, “that bomb being a fake.”

Chuckles erupted all around.

“That’s a good start,” Tony said, clapping his hands, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Who’s next?”

One by one, the remaining Avengers said something they were grateful for.

"I’m grateful to be here,” said Steve, catching Tony’s eye meaningfully.

Tony nodded his head at him. Message received.

It may not be much, but Tony inviting him was a step to reconciliation.

“Me too!” said Bruce, sighing in relief and glancing back and forth between Steve and Tony, “I mean, the two you not talking was just… really weird.”

Tony raised a brow at Bruce.

“I’m just thankful you two are trying to be friends again.” He turned to the nearest face he could pass the spotlight to. “Natasha?”

Natasha shook his head at him, trying to suppress a smile but failing. “I’m glad we’re all together. What’s left of us, anyway.”

Everybody in the table nodded in agreement.

“I’m grateful to Nebula for taking care of Tony in that ship,” said Pepper, “and to Carol for making sure he wasn’t late to the wedding.”

Carol waved it away with a “Thank you for inviting me.”

“I’m grateful for the drinks,” boomed Thor, already on his second glass. “Strong drinks, Stark.”

“I’m grateful to still be able to walk. Thanks, Tones.”

“Harley?”

“I’m grateful for the food which I hope I’ll be able to eat soon?” Harley sent Tony a pleading look.

"Wait. Rocket still hasn’t said what he’s grateful for.”

"I'm grateful for this to be over and I agree with the kid. Can we eat now?"

“Fine. Everyone, dig in!”

Not for the first time, Nebula thought about how the Avengers reminded her of the Guardians of the Galaxy. They fit together and complemented each other in various ways.

Looking at Natasha, Gamora’s face flashed in her mind and after the meal, Nebula decided to take a walk outside to clear her head.

“You’re not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?”

Nebula stopped dead in the middle of the lawn at the sound of Tony’s voice and then turned around.

Tony slowly walked towards her, hands in his pocket.

She didn’t reply to his question which caused Tony to say, “I’m glad you didn’t tell Rocket it was a dud.”

She looked at him, surprised.

“I’m not an idiot and _you’re_ not an idiot. You knew that bomb was fake the minute it started ticking.” Tony smiled knowingly at her. “You _wanted_ to stay.”

Nebula didn’t confirm his words but the small quirk of her lips told Tony he was right. Her cybernetic eye detected it as soon as she saw it. 

Tony gazed out to the field in front of them while Nebula said, “You called me your kid.”

“Yeah, I did. You have a problem with that?”

“I’m not a child.”

“Of course, not. But that doesn’t mean I don’t see myself as your parental figure. I have a theory about that, that it’s some kind of addiction or a calling, whatever you want to call it. I got on the Father Train with Peter and now… I can’t get off.” He shrugged. “And I don’t want to.” He patted Nebula on the back. “You’re family now.”

Nebula couldn’t understand it—why anyone would want _her_ in their family. She understood pain and betrayal and torture. But this? Thanksgiving? Turkey? Tony?

This was different. This was... strangely pleasant.

“I’ll try to visit,” she said.

“That’s all I ask. And if you could, you know, bring me back one of those Zargnuts. I’ve developed a craving for it.”

Nebula smiled.

…

Tony’s hologram stood right in the middle of the ship. He was grinning broadly and looked very pleased with himself.

“Happy birthday!” he said to Nebula.

Rhodey had explained birthdays once. Something about celebrating the day you were born. Nebula was born, she was sure, but she couldn’t remember when now. She had told Tony that. Had he forgotten?

“It is not my birthday,” she told him.

“Oh, I know that. But since I don’t know your birthday and you don’t know your birthday, I decided to give you one. You know, as your default dad, I can say when your birthday is and your birthday is today. And I picked the date properly too. See, this time of the year, it isn’t raining, not a single cloud in sight—”

“There’s a firestorm raging outside,” Nebula pointed out, glancing out the glass of the ship.

“Where _you_ are? Well, I didn’t account for space weather, jeez. I don’t have weather powers. I’m not Thor. Anyway, I’m calling because it’s your birthday and you’re not here and we’ll celebrate when you get back okay? When will that be again? Because you haven’t plotted your leave. You _do_ know you’re entitled to those, right?”

Another hologram—Pepper’s—walked past behind Tony’s, saying, “Don’t forget to sign the papers before you leave.” Noticing Nebula, she stopped and greeted, “Hi, happy birthday!” Tony flashed Nebula a proud smile and wiggled his eyebrows. “We miss you! Tony, stop bothering Nebula. She’s working. I have to go. Bye!”

With Pepper gone, Tony turned back to Nebula, “Do you need me to talk to your boss? Come on! You haven’t seen Morgan yet. She’s walking already! See? Look!” He went out of frame for a minute and came back, lifting Morgan by the armpits. The baby’s legs started moving back and forth, a sign she wanted to be put down.

“See? She’s trying to air-walk.” He settled the baby back on the ground. “Might grow up to be an astronaut. Who knows?”

Nebula didn’t look it but behind her deadpan expression, she was impressed that Tony never seemed to run out of enthusiasm. Even when they were stuck in space together with limited oxygen and he was fighting infection, she had never seen him crumble… not until he closed his eyes every night and went to sleep.

She wondered if he insisted on being like this because he disliked being the opposite—why bother being sad and unhappy when we have enough of that going around, she could almost hear him say.

“I’ll see you in a month,” she told him, filing a mental note to schedule a supply run for the return trip.

One month later, Nebula was blowing out numerous candles Tony stuck on top of a cake.

They told her to make a wish.

She wished for more birthdays but fewer candles.

…

Tony shoved a paper in Nebula’s hands. “Okay. Here’s the list of approved toys and food. She’s gonna trick you into giving her chocolate but don’t get drawn in by those baby browns.” He kissed Morgan on the forehead and let her go. The toddler toddled away to the living room.

“What?” Nebula had stopped by to visit after debriefing with Natasha at the compound. But now she was thinking that she might have stopped by for something else.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? You’re babysitting your siblings. I told Pepper you volunteered. If she calls to check up, please don’t tell her the truth.”

“Which is?”

“That I forgot to call in a sitter and at this time during Valentine’s Day, I’m not gonna get one even if I offered all my money.”

“What?” Nebula asked again, eyes blinking, noticing for the first time that Tony was dressed in the human definition of formal.

“Oh, I forgot. It’s Valentine’s Day! It’s an Earth holiday where St. Valentine—I don’t really know what he did to merit being called a saint—decreed that I have to go and romance my wife and she’s gonna do the same to me, so on, so forth. Short version: I’m going on a date and I’m leaving the kids with you. Please don’t kill Harley. I know he can be annoying, but it’s hell week for him. He’s got finals and everything. If you need help with something, ask Harley.” He looked over his shoulder and cried, “Harley, if you need something, ask Nebula!”

There was a “’Kay!” coming from the kitchen. Harley, Nebula thought.

“Thanks! Bye!”

And then Tony was gone.

Nebula decided to check on Harley first. He had his head bent low over a book and it didn’t look fun (she knew what that meant now).

“Hey.”

Harley looked up, said “Hey,” and then went back to his book. A few seconds later, he looked at her again, eyes wide. “HEY! Can you do me a favor?”

Nebula didn’t know what babysitting was but it seemed like any other day but without Tony and Pepper in the house.

Nebula, Harley, and Morgan spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden. Harley needed help with learning fighting terms for his History test and had asked Nebula to spar with him.

That was fun.

Morgan, meanwhile, spent the time yanking flowers from the bushes and running over to give them to Nebula or Harley.

“They will need soil and water, Morgan,” said Nebula while Harley laughed and explained, “She wants you to have them. If she likes something, she’ll give it to you because she thinks you’ll like it too.”

“Oh.”

When Morgan came back a second time, she handed Nebula dead leaves that she gathered from the ground.

After the leaves, came the stones.

In the privacy of the garden with siblings Nebula didn’t know she would ever gain, Nebula let a smile show on the surface. Her hands that used to be given weapons to hold, were now being given trinkets—mere trinkets that were meant to fascinate instead of to kill.

Nebula kept them all in a box on the ship.

…

There was a tree inside Tony’s house.

It was large and almost hit the ceiling.

There were small objects hanging on its branches. A star, a ball, a man with a beard that Morgan kept saying was Santa. There was even a sock with Nebula’s name on it hanging atop the fireplace.

Nebula thought back to how it was that she even came to spend Christmas with the Stark Family.

“Last year you were in a volcano,” Tony had been saying, “the year before that, you were in space. The year before _that,_ you were—where _were_ you three years ago? You know what, don’t answer that. You’re coming over for Christmas.”

“Christmas?” Nebula asked, the word sounding foreign in her mouth.

Rocket put his hands on his hips. “Let me guess, another national holiday where we’re required by your humie laws to say ‘I’m Christmas for bla bla bla.’”

“Of course, not! We don’t say bla bla bla. Christmas is a holiday where we give each other gifts.”

“You willingly give stuff away?” Rocket, who disliked giving stuff away (and did it grudgingly when he had to), was appalled. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s in the spirit of giving. You know, being selfless.”

“Bah!” said Rocket and stalked away, leaving Nebula and Tony alone.

“ _You’re_ coming, right?”

And she did. She came.

Her first Christmas.

They were all gathered around the tree—Pepper, Harley, Tony, Nebula, and Morgan—wearing ugly Christmas sweaters that Pepper chose for them.

“Do you like this one?” she had asked Nebula, holding up a sweater when they went shopping a week ago.

“It’s hideous.”

“That’s the point!”

“Then it is not hideous.”

They were opening presents now, wrapper strewn all around them. Nebula received gifts from the family and had gotten them presents too: Zargnuts for Tony, a necklace for Pepper, an ugly bunny for Morgan, and a knife for Harley (which Tony had promptly taken away).

“Morgan has something for you,” Pepper said to Nebula, a twinkle in her eye. She called Morgan over, “Give Nebula your gift, honey.”

Morgan gladly abandoned her newest toy and skipped over to her mother to get the said present. Then, she went to Nebula and handed her a small box.

“Open, open, open!”

“Okay,” Nebula said.  

She tore the paper away (it was fun hearing it go _rriiippp_ ). Underneath was a box and inside was a child’s bracelet… or it looked like one. It had colorful but mismatched beads.

Nebula loved it.

“I made it!” said Morgan and raised her wrist up at Nebula to show a similar bracelet adorning it. “See? Same!”

Nebula smiled openly, whispering a faint, “Thank you,” to the little girl who considered Nebula a sister and gave her a bracelet to prove it.

Nebula and Gamora didn’t have bracelets that bonded them together. They had battle scars and pain.

But with Morgan, with the Starks… it wasn’t like that.

Family could be like this too, Nebula learned—giant trees and ugly sweaters, a collection of dead leaves and flowers stored in a box, birthday cakes and candles, turkey and thank yous.

Nebula slid the bracelet around her wrist. It clashed terribly with the blue of her skin but she didn’t mind.

“Thank you,” she repeated a little bit louder this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if there are any errors or typos. :)


End file.
